The unexpected pair
by toshiro 46
Summary: Zero noticed that he did not hate certain brownish-orange haired vampire as much as the other vampires. Will he fall for this particular vampire or not? (Sorry, I am not good with summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight. If I own Vampire Knight, Kain Akatsuki will be pairing with Zero Kiryu...**

 **Note : This story will not follow the anime plot.**

 **Request : Please review and comment on this story after watching.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

After the annual St. Xocolatl's Day, Zero was hit by the sudden urge to drink blood after seeing Yuki's neck but he walked away and went to the horse's stable. At the horse stables, the student that Zero saved from the fall earlier approached him to hand him chocolates, but Zero is suffering from the urge to drink blood and told her to go away harshly. After a few seconds, he only noticed that he had screamed at the poor student just now and his mood turned worse.

Later, Zero is walking alone near the lake, still suffering from earlier attack. The sun had gone down and it was dark. Suddenly, Zero heard some footsteps coming. He sensed that it is the vampires from night class and reached for his Bloody Rose immediately.

"What do you want, Night Class?" Zero asked calmly. Kain Akatsuki and Senri Shiki are the only two vampires there that Zero tolerated a bit. He had a bit of good impression on Kain Akatsuki. Zero glanced towards Akatsuki briefly and set his gaze on Hanabusa again.

"You're pretty conceited, Kiryu Zero." Hanabusa said with a mocking tone.

"Acting like that towards Kaname-sama." Ruka hissed.

"Are we really doing this?" Rima asked.

"Ichijou-san opposed it." Senri said without any expression on his face.

"That's right, Hanabusa, Ruka. You'll be scolded if Dorm President Kuran finds out about this." Kain Akatsuki said while inching towards Zero. "Kiryu, you should also put that-" Akatsuki tried to stop this but Zero grabbed him and flipped him over.

Zero should know that Kain Akatsuki meant nothing,however his instinct of hatred towards vampires got him better.

"Interesting. Come and get me,vampires. And I was just starting to get annoyed too. " Zero challenged them.

"That sort of attitude...It's impertinent." Hanabusa said while freezing the ground.

"I was trying to stop this, but now...I don't care what happens anymore." Akatsuki said while making the branch burn.

Zero had lost his mind to anger towards the vampires until he pointed his Bloody Rose at Kain. Before he shot, a voiced called **stop right there**! and the person appeared with her artemis rod drawn out.

"Fighting is prohibited! It's written in the student handbook,remember? If you insist on continuing this,then I,as a prefect will be your opponent." Yuki said while Zero glanced away.

"You ruined it." Akatsuki said while disabling his power.

"Guess so." Hanabusa said.

"Yeah, I am not in the mood now. Let's go back to class." Ruka exclaimed and all the vampires began to leave.

After they left, Zero began to feel guilty for pointing his Bloody Rose at Kain-sempai. He should know that Kain meant no harm but he lose himself to hatred. Yuki continued on lecturing Zero but he just ignored and walked away sadly. Yuki tried to catch his wrist but he just flipped it away and said leave him alone. Yuki stood there silently wondering what's wrong with Zero.

* * *

 **Later in headmaster office...**

"Kiryu-kun, what's wrong? You seemed down today." Kaien Cross asked.

"Headmaster, what will you do if you had attacked someone that did not meant any harm to you?" Zero asked.

"That's easy, I will apologized to him and asked for his forgiveness." Kaien Cross said while also thinking what had happened to Zero.

"Thank you and goodnight." With that,Zero went back to his room in Sundorm to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight. If I own Vampire Knight, Kain Akatsuki will be pairing with Zero Kiryu...**

 **Note : This story will not follow the anime plot.**

 **Request : Please review and comment on this story after watching.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The n** **ext day during the evening changeover...**

Today, Zero is being unusually early for the Day Class and Night Class change over. For the first time, he is in front of the Moon dorm earlier than Yuki.

"Zero, you are being early today. Not that I complain about that." Yuki greeted.

"..."

Then suddenly the Moon dorm door open and the squealing fangirls line up to greet their idol.

"Good morning,ladies! I heard you. Everyone's in high spirits and looking cute today."The playboy Hanabusa said. Apparently, Hanabusa still did not learn from his mistake judging the way he greeted her fangirls.

"Idol...Er, Aidou-senpai..."The fangirls screamed.

"Hi!"Hanabusa greeted back.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki tried to warn Hanabusa but he failed. Then, Kain Akatsuki walked passed Zero and his gaze flicked towards the silver haired prefect. Zero sharp eyes saw Kain glanced at him and he walked closer to Akatsuki,his hand slipped a small folded piece of paper into Kain's hand at the same time. Unfortunately, Ruka saw the gesture. Then, the Night Class walked passed Zero and continue to their class.

After entering their class,Akatsuki began unfolded the piece of paper. He quickly scanned the note in his hand which contained only a few scribbled word : " **Kain-senpai,please come to the lake alone at 8p.m.** **tonight.** "

"What is it,Akatsuki?" Ruka the bossy woman asked.

"It's nothing,Ruka." Akatsuki replied and with that the class teacher came in and effectively forced Ruka to shut her mouth.

During the whole teaching, Akatsuki can't pay attention as his mind are wondering what that silver haired hunter want from him later. At 7.55p.m,Akatsuki excused himself from the class and went to the destination.

Upon arriving at destination, Akatsuki saw that Zero was already waiting for him beside the lake.

"Good evening, Kiryu."Akatsuki greeted.

"Good evening, Kain-senpai."Zero replied.

"So,what do you want to talk about,Kiryu?"Akatsuki asked immediately without beating around the bush.

"Well Kain-senpai,sorry about yesterday incident. I am really very sorry about it. I didn't mean to flip you like that. I know you mean no harm. You wanted to stop that fight only. Please forgive me."Zero said while bowing.

"I forgive you,Kiryu. Why do you care anyway? You probably hope that all the Night Class students disappear."Akatsuki said while frowning a bit.

"No Kain-senpai. I do not hate you. You are one of the vampires that I tolerated. So, sorry for yesterday ruckus again." Zero said sincerely while blushing a bit.

"It's not a big problem,I already forgave you. So are we in truce now?"Akatsuki asked.

"Yes we are,Kain-senpai." Zero replied. After that, they were immersed in a comfortable silence silently appreciating each other company. After a few minutes, Zero broke the silence.

"Kain-senpai, did that bastard pure blood punished you when Hanabusa licked Yuki's blood that day?"Zero asked unexpectedly.

"Yeah...I was suspended for ten days and a few whippings later without vampire healing ability for a few hours once I finished the punishment. If I behaved during the ten days suspension, I will not be whipped."Akatsuki answered.

"That's unfair to you,Kain-senpai. I heard you warned Hanabusa but it wasn't on the right timing only so nobody heard it. I will negotiate with that arrogant pureblood later to reduce your punishment." Zero said.

"Thank you,Kiryu. But why are you doing so many things for me?" Akatsuki asked confusingly.

"I just don't like you being whipped for the crime you did not commit and I tolerated your presence. Just don't disappoint me and prove me that I can really trust you,Kain-senpai. You should return to the class already so that they are not suspicious about you." Zero said while giving a rare smile to Akatsuki.

"Thank you for trusting me this much,Kiryu. I will not disappoint you. See you later." Akatsuki said while walking back to class.

* * *

 **With Kain Akatsuki...**

Upon entering the class, Akatsuki is immediately bombarded with a lot of questions.

"Where were you just now? Why we can't find you?" Ruka asked.

"I was outside the class." Akatsuki said.

"Where and what were you doing there?" Ruka questioned again.

"Can you drop the matter for now? What I do is none of your consent and you are not my goddamn mother!" Akatsuki growled finally as he was very frustrated with Ruka's question at the moment. Hanabusa gasped at his cousin as Akatsuki rarely get angry or frustrated at Ruka.

" **RUKA**!" Kaname reprimanded.

"I'm sorry,Kaname-senpai."Ruka apologized.

* * *

 **At 2a.m. in the morning...**

"Alright, class dismissed. Remember to do your homework." With that,the Maths vampire teacher left the class and Kaname's Inner Circle followed him walked out the class. When they were outside the class, they saw that Zero Kiryu, the silver haired vampire hunter was waiting beside the door.

"Kuran-senpai, can I talk to you for a few seconds?" Zero asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about,Kiryu-kun?" Kaname said while all the Kaname's Inner Circle vampires except Akatsuki were behind him, thinking about what the hunter wanted to talk about. Akatsuki knew what Zero wanted to talk but he kept quiet.

"Are you the person who keep his promise when you promised someone something?" Zero asked.

"Yeah,I am. Why do you asked,Kiryu-kun.?" Kaname said confusingly still trying to think what this hunter meant.

"Okay, **Please remember your promise that you made to someone from your Inner Circle yesterday after eight days from today.** " Zero said without hesitation. Immediately,Kaname knew that it was the promise that he made to Kain Akatsuki.

 _Flashback_

 _"Kain,as you didn't stop Aidou just now,you're also responsible for the incident. You will receive the same punishment as Aidou,suspension for ten days and a_ _few whippings later without vampire healing ability for a few hours once you finished the punishment." Kaname said._

 _"Ughhh..."Akatsuki groaned._

 _"Ah, but if you behave during the ten days of suspension,you will not be whipped." Kaname added after hearing Akatsuki groaned._

 _End of Flashback_

The Night Class were shocked when they heard Zero Kiryu, the hunter who despise all the vampires reminding Kaname to keep his promise to someone among them. Zero who would usually point his Bloody Rose at them whenever they neared him is protecting a vampire.

 _"Ah, now you are defending Kain. Interesting." Kaname thought._

"Okay, I promised you that if he behaved, I will keep my promise that was made that day." Kaname said coolly.

"Thank you and make sure you keep that promise." With that,Zero walked away there,leaving the Night Class in shock state. After thirty seconds Zero left, the whole Kaname's Inner Circle only snapped out of their daze.

"Is it just me or everyone here heard that the damn prefect is defending a particular vampire?" Hanabusa was the first to start rambling.

"No, we heard loud and clear that Zero Kiryu is defending a vampire. But who is this person that he is defending and why would the silver haired prefect who normally point his Bloody Rose at us defending this vampire?" Ruka mused out her thought loudly.

"Yeah who is this person, Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa inquired while the remaining aristocrat vampires were also eager to know the answer.

"I can't tell you who is that person, Aidou. Let's get back to Moon dorm already." Kaname said. With that everyone there followed Kaname back to Moon dorm while still thinking who is that particular vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight. If I own Vampire Knight, Kain Akatsuki will be pairing with Zero Kiryu...**

 **Note : The story will not follow the anime plot.**

 **Request : Please review and comment on this story after reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Here you go! Kaien-style mango carpaccio marinated with tomatoes and parsley...and Kaien-style vegetables and beef fillet cream stew!" He kept singing Kaien-style...Kaien-style so early in the morning during breakfast.

"I was wondering why we were called so early in the morning..." Zero said while looking at the big mush on his chopsticks.

"I guess it's a little strange for him to be calling it 'Kaien-style'..." Yuki said.

"That's not the response I was looking for." Zero said with a blank stare on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Okay,say "Cheese!" Kain said while Zero put the mush in front of him to block his face.

"Why you...What the hell do you think you're doing all of a sudden?" Zero asked angry.

"Taking a commemorative photo." Kaien replied smiling at us like a child. "Because today is the day the two of you will forget about your responsibilities as Guardians,and instead carry out the rightful duties of the Disciplinary Committee." He replied while showing the picture of Zero and Yuki.

" **WHAT?!"** Zero and Yuki both yelled.

* * *

 **Moon Dorm...  
**

"A dorm inspection?" Aidou asked surprised but tired at the same time.

"I see." Kaname said and flashed a smile at Seiren who was behind him. "Thank you,Seiren."

"Seriously? The headmaster's decisions are always so unpredictable." Ruka sighed crossing her arms on the stairs.

"Fine by me, I've got nothing to hide." Shiki said siting on the edge of the couch.

"That's right. The true nature of a person can only be seen when one is caught off-guard." Ichijou said while drinking his tea.

"Ichijou-san, your underwear is still lying on the floor, right?" Shiki asked.

"It's okay. It is made of the finest silk and was sewn by a master tailor. It's underwear I can proudly show to anyone." Ichijou explained.

"I don't think that's the problem here." Ruka said while Aidou yawned tiredly.

"Do you have a minute, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked. They both walked in their dorms upstairs.

"What is it, Akatsuki? I'm really sleepy." Aidou complained. Then,Akatsuki caged him against the wall.

"Hanabusa, I'm not trying to be mean... but you've got to throw those away." Akatsuki said.

"'Those'?" Aidou asked. Akatsuki looked behind him to see all sorts of stuff that is destroyed and broken.

"It's quite mind-boggling to see all this junk collected into one place." Akatsuki replied.

"What do you mean by 'junk'?!" Aidou asks pissed. "This is my prized collection of stuff Dorm President Kuran destroyed with his amazing power." His voice sounded proud of his own collection.

"Even this used fork?" Akatsuki said while holding the broken fork. "Hanabusa, what if the Dorm President found out about this?" Aidou walked to Akatsuki taking the fork back.

"I'm collecting these out of respect and admiration!" Aidou replied. "Ah! Don't tell me you have your eyes on them? You're not getting any." When Aidou looked at the door he flinched.

"That's not what I-" Akatsuki stopped,looking at the door as well. Kaname was standing at the door with furious expression on his face.

"D-Dorm President Kuran?" Aidou sweat-dropped.

"Aidou, I would like to speak with you regarding the invasion of privacy rules that we have governing the Moon Dormitory." Kaname narrowed his eyes in anger.

"N-No, you've got it all wrong, Dorm President!" Aidou said scooting back. Kaname's anger was rising as he broke the glass on the chandler. Akatsuki looked up but then looked at the happy Aidou sighing.

"More treasures for me?" Aidou said happily. Then,Aidou flinched looking up at Kaname. He then saw Akatsuki walking pass Kaname making Aidou going black and white. "Ow!"

* * *

 **Sun Dorm...**

Yuki was pushing a cart full of photos of the Night Class.

"We're confiscating these." Yuki said while walking down the hallway. One of the students grabbed Yuki's shoulder.

"Eh?! What's the problem? They're only photographs." The girl student complained.

"But they were all taken secretly, right? So,that's a big problem." Yuki half asked while half replying the girl.

"Cross-sans, you morons!" She shouted while making a whipping motion with her hand.

"Mor-" Yuki was cut off by the Class President.

"That's right, Cross-kun. You couldn't possible understand our feelings."

"P-President?!" Yuki asked confusingly while wondering why he would stand at the girl side.

"You abuse your authority as a member of the Disciplinary Committee in order to both befriend and become closer to the Night Class students." He said walking up close to Yuki. "Someone in such an enviable position will never...!"

"I'm confiscating this." Zero said while putting it in the cart.

"That's how it is." Yuki said as she stepped back away from him.

"Y-You brutes!" The president said angryly.

"Confiscated." Yuki said.

"No!"

"Confiscated." Yuki threw their photo's in the bin.

"Stop it!"

 **"Confiscated."**

"You demons!"

In the end,Yuki ended with an overload of photos from every dorm. "Seriously..." Yuki sighed as she looked at the bag full of photos.

"Well, it's not like I don't understand why they took these secret pictures." Yuki spoke up looking at all the different pictures. "They are all so beautiful, after all..." She sighed one more time before looking out the window. "Jeez? Zero is skipping again." Yuki said while sighing.

"Zero! Why are you always slaking off?" Yuki asked while running towards him.

"I'm done already." Zero replied coldly while stucking something into his pocket and walked away.

"This will be the first time we've actually entered the Moon Dormitory. It sort of makes you feel nervous,huh?" Yuki said.

Yuki and Zero stopped at the Moon Dorms gate when they heard a sound "Uh?" from an old man near the gate.

"U-Um, we are..." Yuuki fumbled but the old man cut her off.

"The Disciplinary Committee, right?" The old man says looking at his papers. "Go ahead." Yuki and Zero walked pass the old guy looking up at the Moon Dormitory.

"Ah! That's right. Before we inspect the Moon Dormitory, Take out whatever it was you stuck in your pocket." Yuki commanded Zero. Zero looked at Yuki with wide eyes before looking to his right.

"You are hiding something,right? As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, we show examples by not breaking rules..." Yuki said but she lost her footing on the stair but luckily Zero caught her.

However,When Yuki was on top of Zero, she took the blood tablets from his pocket.

"I got it! Is this...medication?" Yuki asked while Zero immediately snatched back the blood tablets.

"It's none of your business. If there is a person who should ask what is this, It would be Akatsuki and not you!" Zero said while walking away.

"Zero! Where are you going? Hey! Are you feeling unwell?" Yuki asked while chasing Zero.

* * *

 **Moon Dorm...**

"For some reason,the Disciplinary Comittee just went back..." Shiki said expressionlessly.

"I guess the inspection is on hold for now." Takuma said.

"What?! And after they trampled all over my little piece of happiness,too!" Aido scolded,however a glance from Kaname had shut him up.

"I wonder Kiryu is alright or not. He seemed to have a blood lust just now." Akatsuki mused silently. With that, Kain went back to his room to sleep as he still lacked of sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, Chapter 3 is up but there is lack of Kain and Zero scene...Sorry about it...Please give me more idea please...I am lacking of idea now...**


End file.
